


Ember

by DarkAlpha67



Series: My Crisis [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Doesn't follow Flash storyline completely, Ember Rory, F/M, Frost is her own person, Gen, M/M, Mom!Caitlin, Mom!Killer Frost, Sibling Love, Team as Family, Time Travel, Traveling to the Past, doesn't follow canon at all, uncle!Barry, uncle!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Team Flash is having a normal get together when three strangers show up, claiming to be from the future, telling them that they had to leave a little girl with Caitlin and only Caitlin.Suddenly, Caitlin is left to care for a little girl named Ember with dark hair streaked with white locks...It doesn't take a genius to figure just who this girl is... And who she was to Caitlin
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Killer Frost/Mick Rory, Mick Rory/Caitlin Snow
Series: My Crisis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. So this story came out of no where, but i always wanted to right a Mick and Caitlin fic, so here it is.
> 
> The first chapter is kinda like Prologue just to see the response.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all like it. <3

“This it?”

“This is the exact address. The year and time are accurate.”

The shadows of the night shrouded them, with the moon, stars and streetlamps offering the only light on the empty stretch of road. Across from a warm and welcoming home stood three figures: A young woman no older than 23, her forest green leather hoodie drawn away from her face, revealed her green eyes and curly blond hair. In her hand she held a bow, her quiver filled with arrows strapped to her back. Beside her stood tall man, his combat uniform almost ordinary next to hers. The only this that made it clear he was anything but was the various weapons strapped to his person: two guns holstered on his thighs (his leather boots hiding his knife) and his black leather jacket obscuring his other weapons. His dark eyes assessed his companions, the blonde girl who meant more to him with each passing day and the other man who had been his brother since the moment they had been introduced. As he looked at them, his eyes fell onto the small bundle in his friend’s arms.

His friend stood part from them all. His bright ice blue eyes burned with pain as he held the little girl close to his chest, feeling her soft exhalations against his neck. Her weight felt heavier than it usually did, and he knew it wasn’t because she was six. It was because of the task he’d been assigned. She was ignorant to it all, not knowing what would happen her when her mom had rocked her to sleep barely two hours ago. They had all decided that the younger children would be sent back in time, to a safe place, away from the chaos and the pain.

They had all been tasked with different missions.

And this one was the one his father had sent him on.

His uncle had placed her in his arms, sniffing back tears that refused to slip free, and he remembered the crushing weight that settling on his chest when his uncle and aunt stepped away from him and their daughter. He remembered how heavy she’d felt, as if her every bone weighed a significant amount. The burden of the task had yet to lessen. In fact, the weight of it seemed to increase with easing passing second.

A beat echoed through his ear. “Babe, the portal will close soon.” William’s soft voice informed him.

Unable to say anything, his throat paper dry, he clenched his jaw.

A hand touched his arm.

He turned and looked to the blond girl, meeting her strong and encouraging stare.

“Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who had read and left a kudos on the previous chapter, it was the encouragement I needed, and for those who didn't, thank you still for reading the fic <3
> 
> A huge thanks for my friend, Zubayr "Daken" Manuel, who helped me a great deal by reading the fic and making sure I didn't mess up the characters. :D. (Dude's my SPN family, lol).
> 
> I hope you all like it <3.

Laughter drifted through the room. The warmth of the fireplace relaxing everyone. Chatter blended and mingled perfectly, and Caitlin, with a seemingly never-ending smile, looked around at the family she’d found.

Some faces weren’t there, and she saw the longing in Barry’s eyes as he met hers for a brief moment. She and Cisco were the only ones in the know about his secret, not-a-relationship-relationship with a certain thief that ended shortly after said thief joined a group of misfits to travel through time. She knew how he felt, a part of her, even now, missed Ronnie. Especially during moments like these.

Just then, a cool voiced echoed through her head, _“You aren’t really **that** alone, Caity.” _

The corner of her lips curled as Frost’s comforting voice evoked a calmness over her. She was about to respond when the chatter and easy air of the room was shattered by a sharp knock.

All eyes danced around, asking the silent question of if someone was expecting a visitor. Joe and Barry broke away from the gathering and headed for the door, sharing a confused and vigilant gaze.

Joe moved to open the door.

“Uh, hi… Can I help you?”

Everyone drifted closer to the door, curious to get a peak of the surprising visitor.

“Is Caitlin Snow here?” A feminine voice asked, just as Caitlin got a full view of its owner.

And she wasn’t alone.

There, huddled together stood three people, a blond girl with sharp green eyes and an outfit that strangely resembled that of the Green Arrow and another young man who was armed excessively, his dark eyes and stern features betraying nothing. Both of them were flanking another young man, whose blue eyes, which had been staring hauntingly at Barry, snapped away the second she appeared. She looked at them all, her attention drawn to the small body that was curled around the young man, his arms curled protectively around the bundle.

Relief claimed his anxious face and without another word, all three stepped into the house.

“Hey, whoa, you can’t just come—”

“We don’t have time.” The girl cut Joe off. She turned to the blue-eyed man, “Mikey.” She said in an urging tone.

The young man, Mikey, swallowed thickly and Caitlin felt her heart clench as tears sprung in his eyes as he shifted the small body in his arms.

“Who are you people?” Iris asked.

The girl turned to address them all as Mikey closed the remained distance between them.

“Look, we’re sorry for bursting in like this. But time is of the essence. We’re from the future and we don’t have time to waste. All you have to know is that we’re the children of people close to you, and we were sent by our parents to deliver her to you.” Green eyes fell on Caitlin, pink lips curling with regret.

Shock struck her. “Wha…?” Her voice was cut short as Mikey effortless transferred the small body, which she knew for sure was a child into her arms. Acting on instinct alone, Caitlin managed to wrap her arms around the child, feel the heat of the small body seep into her.

Mikey sniffed, leaned forward to tuck the blanket away, revealed a delicate face, with rosy lips puckered by chubby cheeks. A cocktail ball of emotions formed in her gut as her eyes zeroed in on the pale blue-white strands that blended perfectly with the dark curls which was drawn back into two pigtails.

She felt the weight of all the eyes on her, the pieces fitting together without much thought. Caitlin remained frozen, unable to do much of anything other than watch as Mikey leaned forward to brush a kiss against a cheek dusted with a pink hue that was only created by a peaceful sleep.

“Take care, Em.” She heard him whisper before drawing away.

Pale blue eyes snapped up, and she found a glint of hardness in his stare as he looked at her. “Take care of her, look after her, please.” He said to Caitlin, thick emotion bleeding into his soft emphasis on ‘please’. “Her name is Ember.”

Caitlin’s lips parted but no words left her. All she could manage was a shaky nod.

“Michael, we have to leave.” The other man said.

She watched, paralyzed by shock, uncertainty and the slow settling of dread in her gut, as Mikey blinked away the emotions and with a clenched jaw, nodded.

“We’ll be back for as soon as we can.” He said to Barry this time, walking away with a stiff spine.

Barry looked at him with narrowed eyes, nodding. “She’ll be safe with us.” He promised.

A sad smile formed on Michael’s face, his blues swimming in recognition, soften by an emotion Caitlin chose not the name.

The girl took hold of his hand and guided him out, the other man following him. Footsteps thudded as everyone rushed out to look upon the future visitors. From where she stood, she could see it all clearly as the girl turned to face them all, standing between the men.

A window of sorts suddenly appeared and on the other side was a clear view of a desolated Star City, the buildings all broken and decayed, harshened by the blood red sky. The trio turned, the other man moving to lace his fingers through the blond girls as they all stepped over the threshold, vanishing a blink later.

Silence fell down on them all, thick with tension and unanswered questions.

The little girl, Ember, sniffled in her arms and burrowed further into her neck, innocent to the event that had just occurred.

“What the hell just happened?” She heard Wally say but the words never settled in.

Caitlin remained still, holding onto the life that had been bestowed on her to protect and care for. She knew who the little was, felt it deep in her soul and that made the task all the monumental.

A presence drifted to her side and with wide terrified eyes, Caitlin turned to meet assuring green eyes. Barry lifted and rested a hand on her free shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You want me to take you home?”

Caitlin found herself nodding, her hold on the girl tightened. She was lost in the feeling of Ember in her arms, the familiarity and indescribable urge to love and protect her with everything inside her.

 _“I got your back, Caity.”_ Killer frost said to her.

And that helped a great deal. She felt the lung clenching weight on her shoulder lift a fraction.

“Thanks, Frost.” She whispered aloud.

In the distance, too soft to register, Cisco’s curious whisper of ‘was that kid wearing a Parka?’, was heard.

In a slight daze, Caitlin went through the routine of bidding everyone goodbye, promising to see them soon. Cisco made her promise to stop by Star Labs with Ember, which Caitlin had already planned to just to get a general status on the little girl’s health.

A blink later, she was in a car, with Barry in the driver seat.

Her car.

A moment later she was being led into her apartment. Barry navigated her space effortless, having spent countless nights over with Cisco for their monthly Team Flash Movie Night. They made room for Ember in Caitlin’s bedroom.

As she unwrapped the little girl from her blanket and took off her snowflake decorated sweater, she found an envelope tucked neatly into the hidden inside pocket. Her heart clenched, anxious tension coiling tightly within her as she saw her name scrawled out in a messy handwriting.

Swallowing thickly, Caitlin shook her head and set it aside.

“You need anything?”

She looked over her shoulder to Barry. “Can you fill a plastic cup with water, please?”

She didn’t know why she knew it would help, only that having a sip of water after waking always helps her eased into the day ahead of her. With a gentle soft smile, Barry vanished from sight, leaving her along with the little girl.

With the moonlight peaking in through her curtains and the little light from her bathroom illuminating her bed, Caitlin felt that familiar knot form in her stomach, her heart warming with each beat as she took in the little girl who had not been disturbed from the journey at all.

With her small converse, her candy floss pink leggings and her shirt with a bright and glittering imprint of a rainbow, she looked so innocent. Like an angel untouched by the world. Soft, barely heard huffs left her mouth as she exhaled, her pigtails lopsided, causing the two blue-white strands which framed her hearts-shaped face to fall over her flushed cheeks.

Before she registered the action, Caitlin felt soft skin under her fingertip as she brushed away the strand.

Ember shifted at the touch, her head dropped as if searching and recognising Caitlin’s touch.

“Cait.”

Pulling her hand away, Caitlin turned to Barry who stepped into the room, handing her a pink plastic cup filled half-way with water. With a grateful smile, Caitlin moved to place the cup on her nightstand, finishing her previous task of getting Ember comfortable. Once her star patterned converse were off, Caitlin drew a blanket over her, taking a step back to check.

She assessed everything, going over her mental list to see if she’d missed anything.

A hand touched her arm. “Why don’t you get sleep? I can stay the night, make sure she’s safe.”

Caitlin shook her head. “No, it’s okay, you don’t have to—”

“I want to.”

Grateful tears sprung in her eyes and Caitlin felt her lips spread in a quivering smile. “Thank you, Barry.”

She found herself curled up on her couch, head cushioned by a pillow with a thin blanket tossed over her. Still in work clothes, Caitlin shifted around to get comfortable. She hadn’t changed in fear that too much ruckus would disturb Ember.

She fell asleep to the image of Ember and a heaviness in her heart.

*

A touch to her cheek had Caitlin snapping her eyes open. For a second her brain thought it was just another say, until her blurred, hazy vision cleared.

The sight that greeted her caused all those emotions sleep had momentarily warded off to return ten-fold.

Wide brown eyes lit up and a gap-toothed smiled greeted her. “Morning, Mommy!”

And that confirmation, that single sentence had Caitlin lunging up, her heart a racing mess in her chest, her stomach in all kinds of knots, her mind racing, trying to rationalize the situation, while her lack of experience brought possibly every emotion a new mother felt, except without the easiness that a nine-month pregnancy would have granted.

Ember seemed undisturbed by her shock, stepping back so that Caitlin would swing her legs off the couch, her bare feet touching the ground.

“Hi… Uh, hi, E-Ember.” She managed to stutter out.

The little girl beamed at her, her curls no longer pulled back into pigtails and instead hung to her shoulders, the random white strands and chocolate locks almost perfect on her.

“Uncle Barry is in the kitchen.”

Uncle…

A gush of air tossed her air up as Barry appeared before them with wide green eyes and a lopsided apron.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear her sneak off. She was supposed to stay in the kitchen with me so you could—”

“It’s okay, Barry.” Caitlin cut off any rambling.

Ember giggled with delight. “I’m getting good at being sneaky.”

Barry opened his mouth a couple times, no words leaving him. Amusement drifted through Caitlin.

“You— I -- you---” Barry sighed. “Do you still want pancakes?”

“Yes, please.” Ember stepped to her, reaching to touch Caitlin’s knee with her hand. “I asked Uncle Barry to make yours some with strawberries.”

Caitlin smiled, “Thank you, Ember.” She tossed Barry a look. “ _Uncle_ Barry?”

He shrugged helplessly. “She called me that when she saw me. Right, Ember?”

Caitlin knew what Barry was doing. He was taking the attention off her and allowing Ember’s attention shift between the two, so it wasn’t completely focused on Caitlin. She feared the little girl might realize that Caitlin wasn’t her mother, her real mother, but only a woman wearing her face.

 _“You are her mom, Caitlin.”_ A cool, echoing voice drifted through her ears.

“No, I am not.” Caitlin sat up then suddenly aware of the entire situation. She was still dressed in last night’s clothes. She noticed that Ember looked to be comfortable and unconcerned with her new surroundings, her small feet shifted back and forth as if they were unable to stop moving.

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” She informed them.

Barry looked to her and nodded; the silent message heard. He turned to Ember and grinned. “Wanna help me put the chocolate chips in the pancakes?”

“Yes!”

Caitlin watched them walked away with terrified brown eyes. Once they were out of sight, she pushed herself off the couch and headed for the bathroom. The sounds of Ember’s sweet voice, the clanking of pots and pans was cut off the moment she closed the door. Caitlin pressed her back against the door, relief claiming her as silence surrounded her. Alone with her thoughts, Caitlin methodically stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She turned it on to a lukewarm temperature, closing her eyes as everything settling.

She had a daughter.

She had been tasked to look after her daughter.

She had no idea how long Michael and his friends will take before returning, how long Ember was expected to stay.

She had no means of taking care of a little girl, but that’s nothing a quick shopping trip, multiple conversations with Ember and a couple of child rearing books won’t solve.

“Frost.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

_“Yeah, Caity?”_

“You sure you want to help me take care of a little girl?”

_“She’s part you. So therefore, she’s a part me, too.”_

Nodding to herself and Frost, Caitlin sighed. “I’m not sure I’m cut out for this, but… You promise to let me know if I am screwing up?”

 _“Have I ever kept my lips zipped when I see something I don’t like?”_ Frost joked.

Caitlin laughed, panic blending in, making it a little shaky. She looked at her reflect, imaging it was Frost’s eyes and hers too. With a quick mental hype, she exited to bathroom, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around her body.

As she stepped in, her eyes fell on the letter on her nightstand and she froze in her steps.

_“Read the letter, I wanna see who the baby daddy is.”_

She rolled her eyes at the ‘baby daddy’, but headed for the letter, nonetheless.

Caitlin turned and took a seat on her messy bed, delicately holding the letter between her fingers. Suddenly, she wasn’t so sure she wanted to open the letter. It possibly held all the answers to her future. Caitlin was a big believer in science, knowing something, identifying a cause and responding in kind. But this was different. She knew that if she had all the answers, she’d try everything to ensure the future didn’t change, but she feared that by doing so, she would change it somehow.

 _“Hurry up!”_ Frost voiced impatiently.

“Okay, okay.”

The envelope wasn’t closed, so all she had to do was open it to remove a single piece of paper. It was smudged with what looked like grease or dirt. The paper was folded carelessly, making it clear it was a rush job.

With a shaky inhalation, she unfolded the paper:

_Baby, I’m sorry I gotta do this to you._

_I don’t know what time Queen’s kid send our baby girl to, they said it’s best we don’t know. I think it’s bullshit. I don’t know what to say. I didn’t really know you all that well in the beginning, but I know you’d love Emmy even though you just met her._

_I added a list of things you might want to know about Emmy_

_1\. She likes Milk._

_2\. She likes to draw. She’s an artist in the making I tell ya’_

_3\. She got a pollen allergy get her cream that helps_

_4\. She likes to be sung to sleep you do it_

_5\. If you know Sara, get her to play with Emmy she’s good at that tires the kid right out_

_6\. She likes hugs_

_7\. If she gets upset, and she don’t want to listen to you, let Frosty handle it_

_8\. She’s a little hot-headed, gets angry real easy, but she’s a sweet girl, like her mom, so she’ll calm down eventually, just give her time_

_9\. Don’t talk to her like a child, she hates it_

_Don’t have time to write everything, but you got this, sweetheart. Trust yourself. You’ve been doing so since day one._

_Love you. Take care._

_HW_

“HW?” She read out loud, a sour taste filling her mouth when the only name she could think of that had the initials HW sprung to mind.

“Look at you, going for the older men.” Frost laughed.

“Shut up.”

She hurried got dressed, slipping on a pair of jeans, flats and a simple shirt. Her mind raced as it disputed all possibilities that she could have had a child with… him. It’s not possible. She never felt anything resembling romance for him. The note sounded off, too. However, this could be a different version of him, but still…

“Mommy! Look!” Ember proclaimed at the sight of her, lifting hand before gesturing with an uncoordinated flourished to the bowl of fruit and a plate with two pancakes.

“Wow, thanks, Barry.” She managed to say calmly.

“Me too, Mommy.”

She turned, her lips forming into an involuntary smile. “And thank you, very much, Ember.”

The little girl beamed before shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth, her cheeks already stretched beyond capacity.

“Slow down when eating.”

“M’k, Mm.” Ember said… well sounded out.

Satisfied that the little girl was preoccupied, Caitlin made her way to Barry on the other side of the counter, shoving the piece of paper into his hand. “Read this.”

Barry wiped his hand and with a confused frown, did exactly that. Caitlin watched, biting on her lip as those eyebrows slowly ascended until they were practically inches from his hairlines.

“HW… HW as in…” He looked at her, his eyes clearly displaying the cringe he was desperately trying to suppress.

“It… It can’t be him… Right?”

Barry exhaled. “Well… I mean… Maybe, something happened and it… I don’t... I mean, anything is possible right?”

“Like this?” She hissed incredulously.

Barry opened his mouth but seemed to second guess his choice. “One way to find out.”

“What-?”

Barry tuned and with a sweet grin said, “Hey, Ember. What’s your daddy’s name?”

Ember, who was in the midst of putting another piece of pancake in her mouth, stopped, her mouth agape. She put the piece of pancake down and answered, “His name is Daddy, Uncle Barry.”

Caitlin closed her eyes.

“Right, right, of course. Uh… What do I call him?”

Ember giggled. “I’m not supposed to say. You made me promise, remember?”

“I made you… of course, yeah, I- I remember.” Barry looked desperate and Caitlin was equally desperate for this to be over. She was about to cut off the line of questioning when Barry did the only logical thing and asked, “Do you know a Harrison Wells?”

“Yeah. Mommy used to work with Harry.” Ember shoved a piece of pancake in her mouth, satisfied that she was done being questioned.

“Harry!” Barry turned to Caitlin, “Hear that Caitlin, Ember knows _Harry_.”

She rolled her eyes at the unwanted emphasis on Ember’s lack of use of ‘Daddy’ in reference to Harry.

“I heard.” She turned to Ember to check that she hadn’t noticed anything odd with the exchange but she found the little girl licking her fingers with gusto, her cheeks dimpling as she smiled to herself.

“You like Uncle Barry’s pancakes?”

Ember nodded. “Always, Mommy.”

Caitlin reached over and placed a strawberry in her mouth, thanking Barry for the fruit. A gush of air caused a chill to form over her head from her still wet hair. When she looked around a moment later, she found her kitchen spotless.

“Thanks.” She said.

Barry turned from the sink, wiping his hands slowly. “You make a mess, you clean.”

“And don’t expect no special treatment.” Ember piped up.

Barry froze, looking over Caitlin’s shoulder to Ember. “Yeah… How did you know?”

“You always say that to Mikey. Mommy, can we go see Uncle Cisco?”

*

She shut the door, locking herself in a reclusive room. The low lights and cool air calmed the flustered cheeks and racing thoughts, her mind reeling from the fact that her future was just revealed to her without having to be stated directly.

_“She’s a looker.” Cisco said, stepping up beside her, bumping her shoulder with his. “Like her mom.”_

_Caitlin grinned, tossing him a teasing look. Her eyes gravitated toward the little girl where she sat comfortable on the med bed, her legs crossed, her body bend forward as she drew with sharp focus, the tip of her tongue peeking out adorably._

_“The blood tests say she’s healthy.” Cisco said._

_The worry that had been gnawing at her evaporated at the confirmation. On the drive over she’d been obsession over her daughter’s – Gosh, she had a daughter! – health. Her mind, unable to help it had made a mental list of all possible ailments Ember might suffer from, and given she might have been raised in an apocalyptic world only left so many more possibilities that scared the living hell out of Caitlin._

_“I’m done!”_

_Caitlin made her way over, grinning widely, affected by her pure excitement. “You are? Can I see?”_

_She took a seat beside Ember, her heart-warming when the little girl fitted herself under Caitlin’s arm, moving the drawing so it rested before them._

_It was conventional, nothing more than a couple of stick figures, but somehow, Caitlin was amazed by it. Her smile grew when she saw the cluster of people that surrounded a small girl with brown and white hair and the two towering figures, a mom and dad, that stood on either side of her. The colours made it easy to identify Barry and Cisco._

_“See that’s Uncle Cisco and Aunty Lisa. I made her yellow ‘cause you didn’t gave gold.” Ember explained, oblivious the way Caitlin’s eyes widened and the choking noise that escaped Cisco before he too rushed over to get a look. “That’s Uncle Barry, see I make Mikey look like Uncle Len. And that’s Aunty Sara.” She pointed to the three figures, one drawn in red with a yellow zig-zag across his chest, another drawn blue, dressed in what she assumed was a parka, Mikey’s stick figure’s his head covered in yellow swirls, and beside Snart was a smiling figure with long yellow hair: Sara._

_“I know Uncle Barry and Uncle Len are married but they always tell me to not forget that Aunty Sara’s is Mikey’s mommy and that means she’s family.” Ember beamed up at her, proud. “Right, Mommy?”_

_“R-right.”_

_Once Ember looked away, Caitlin met Cisco’s wide-eyed stare. She didn’t have to read minds to know they were both reeling from the reveal that not only does Barry start a family with Captain Cold but that he is also co-parenting a child with White Canary._

_“And this, is Mia and Uncle Ollie and Aunty Liss.” She lisped the ‘s’, pointing to a small group of stick figures, who represented the Queen family. “I made Will super tall ‘cause he is.” She pointed to another figure that stood by ‘Felicity’s’ side._

_Suddenly unsure if she should allow Ember to continue, Caitlin opened her mouth ready to stop her, but Ember spoke over her eagerly, eyes still fixed on the drawing._

_“And this! This Is me, mommy, mama and daddy. See,” She pointed to a figure standing above stick figure Ember that she hadn’t picked up on. “I tried to do Mama’s hair but white don’t work. I made Daddy’s hands look like fire, ‘cause I can’t drew the – the –“ She lifted a hand and made a finger gun. “This.” She looked to Cisco. “What’s the gun called that you made Daddy, Uncle Cisco?”_

_And that confirmed everything._

She sunk into a chair; her body numb.

“I can’t… it can’t be.”

 _“Can’t it?”_ Frost answered her, her floaty voice light with humor. _“We fought with him during the Nazi invasion. He didn’t seem so bad.”_

“He kidnapped me, Frost!”

_“Oh, please. Everyone has a past.”_

Caitlin rolled her eyes. “This is more than a past. This a- a – a disaster!” She jumped to her feet, fingers tangling through her strands to grip it as her feet attempted to match her racing mind in fast paces. “What the hell was I thinking?”

_“Oh, calm down, Caitlin. He isn’t so bad. Got a little damaged side but really, we have no right to judge.”_

“I am not judging-“

 _“Yes, you are. You’re judging yourself and questioning yourself.”_ Frost cut her off.

“Frost, I can’t –” She felt the tears building in her eyes, her body battling with the two conflicting opinions and the two feelings on a similar subject. They were both right, which made it only that more difficult to accept.

_“You need to take a back seat?”_

Caitlin closed her eyes. “Please.”

*

Frost changed out of Caitlin’s clothes, dressing in dark ripped jeans, combat boots and a loose white shirt. She understood where Caitlin was coming from, she didn’t experience the same things as her, didn’t look at the world in the same way, but she got it.

As someone who had made the wrong decision, she understood the guilt that weight down on your soul. It remained no matter if others forgave you, or if you were working to the bone to redeem yourself…

So, in some way she got Mick Rory. She didn’t spend much time with him, but from what she heard, what she saw, she got what Caitlin could have seen in the guy.

He was unstable sure, but he had your back.

He stood for his own code, that much was clear.

Being alive, and not being recognized as a person but as parasite, she’d always wanted someone to have her back, to look out for her, someone who view the world not a black and white as Team Flash often did… It was something she understood and something she wanted for Cait, and in some way herself. Because any choice they made, it couldn’t just be for themselves. It could be for the other too.

And few would understand that.

Frost stepped out, her heeled boots clicking as she made her way into the room where Caitlin had left Cisco.

She didn’t know how Cait’s little girl was gonna act with her. Frost wondered what part she played in the little family, but, when she entered and two pairs of eyes snapped over, she got her answered in one single happy screech.

“MAMA!” Ember scrambled off the bed and hoped down, dashing across the room.

Frost stumbled back, her hands instinctively lifting away from the girl when she collided into Frost’s legs, getting her in a lock grip.

Ember removed her face from where it was pressed against Frosts thigh, beaming up at her. “I missed you so much, Mama. I was waiting for Mommy to let you come, or you to come out, but I didn’t wanna ask, cause Mikey said I gotta be careful.”

The heavy weight she’d felt within Caitlin reformed and she suddenly got what Caitlin was stress about. She found herself kneeling down, seeing Cisco’s from the corner of her eyes drift closer. With her face leveled with Ember, she met Caitlin’s soft brown eyes reflecting in the girl, who giggled and reached out, her small hands cupping Frost’s cheek.

“Daddy said I gotta wait for you.” She said carelessly. “I’m so so so happy you’re here, Mama.” Ember leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Frost once again.

Frost, gingerly and gently forced her arms to mimic the hold, breathing in Ember’s strawberry scent, the happiness vibrating through the girl’s body.

“Well I –” She searched her mind for the right thing to say and then settling on just saying what she felt. “I wish I’d come out sooner.”

Ember’s arms tightened. “You here now. Both you and Mommy.” A tremble of sadness ran through her words and Frost held her a little closer and a little tighter.

“Yes, we are.”

*

“Mama! Mama! Look!”

Ember ran to the wall of the lab. Frost turned, hearing Cisco’s distressed squawk in time to see Ember bend her little body, planting her hands on the floor before swinging her body up, the back of her converses hitting the wall.

White streaked chocolate hair pooled beneath her head, her face red as a tomato. “See! Mia taught me!”

Frost grinned. “That’s so cool, Emmy!” She narrowed her eyes teasingly as she asked. “Does Mommy and Daddy know Mia taught you this?”

Her heard and felt Caitlin’s distressed look, silently warning her not to ask too much question, but she also knew Cisco was dying to find out about the future. She figured that knowing who taught her daughter how to be a badass was going wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Ember giggled in reply, pressing her lips together with a naughty look.

“Didn’t think so.”

She figured her kid was more of a rebel, given who her father and other mother way. There was no way on Earth the kid grew up following societal rules. From what she put together, the kids of Team Green Arrow and the Legends were all very close which warmed her in places she didn’t know existed.

Being a part of this family made her overwhelmingly happy, but to know her kid had a family, much bigger and more loving that she’d hoped for was beyond believable and made her indescribably happy.

“Mama, can you make me a popsicle?”

Frost had never made one before, but she shrugged and nodded. “I can try.”

Ember returned to her feet and swayed gentle, eyes wide and arms spread out beside her as she regained her balance. “Whoa.”

Frost walked over, worry and amusement expressed in her eyes. “You okay, kiddo?”

Ember looked up. “Mia said I might get dizzy. Like when Will and Mikey spin me around and around and around and around…”

“I get it, kid.” She took Ember’s hand and made their way to the kitchen area.

“And around, and around, and around, and around…”

*

It was hilarious to watch Barry’s reaction when Ember called Frost ‘Mama’.

A thoughtful looked had formed on his face, his green eyes narrowing. “Huh.” Was all he said.

Ember seemed to love Frost, which broke down the ice sphere in her stomach, every smile, every kiss, every ‘mama’ and every touch chipping at the anxiety. She couldn’t believe she was a mother, a _good_ mother.

Frost has been dormant for years, receiving flashes of Caitlin’s life very now and then, never truly understanding it. It wasn’t until she surfaced that she was able to experience those human emotions and human moments. But even then, her emotions got the better of her, got the battle of Caitlin and she never considered having and being other than Killer Frost. She never thought she’d have what Caitlin had, never bothered wishing for such an idle dream.

But Team Flash; Barry and Cisco showed her that being Frost was enough, that she was more than Caitlin, just like Caitlin was more than her.

And now… she was on a road that would lead her to a life where she had a daughter who knew her and loved _her_ just like she did Caitlin.

She did hoped Caitlin learned to accept the truth, because, as Frost watched Ember explain to Cisco and Barry that she can only make one ice block whereas Mama can a million with just her hand, Frost realized that she couldn’t see a future were Ember wasn’t there waiting for her at the end of her road.

“Mama! Look!”

Frost turned, her dark eyes widened with amazement when she saw the vapor drifting up from Ember’s hand and in her small palm rested a single ice block.

Ember grinned at her. “See?”

Her blue lips spread into a smile. “What else can you do?”

She walked over to Ember, ignoring the happy looks Cisco and Barry were tossing her way, her attention fixed on the little girl handed her the ice block.

“I can, I can, I can make a heart.”

“Show me.” She said, excitement clear in her voice.

*

“Ready to come out?” Frost ask the mirror.

She felt a warmth drift through her, though she knew it was all somatic.

“Okay, Caity.”

She made her way out the bathroom, her socked feet heading for the bed where Ember was curled up in. The little girl grinned sleepily at her as Frost laid on her side, facing the little girl. She reached out and ran a gentle finger over Ember’s soft rosy cheeks. Ember blinked slowly as she sleep gradually claimed her.

“Good night, baby girl.” She whispered, tangling her finger through a white strand.

“Night, Mama.” Ember reached up and gripped her hand. “Night, Mommy.”

Frost felt warmth seep into her and watched as Ember’s brown eyes become a little far from reach and allowed it to happen happily.

Ember eyes widened a touch.

Caitlin smiled at the little girl in her bed. “Good night, Emmy.”

Frost chuckled to herself and Caitlin. _“See, Caity. We can do this.”_

She felt Caitlin’s acceptance and love drift through her and allowed herself to fall asleep, satisfied with that answer.

*

She was getting used to.

Waking up and having a little girl’s voice greet her in the morning with with excitement and a “Mommy, are you awake?”

She felt herself develop and grow as she conformed and accepted her identity a mother. She woken up eager to spend the day with Ember. The little girl seemed to adjust without difficulty, finding nothing different with her predicament. She accepted that she couldn’t see Uncle Len or Auntie Lisa, nodding and saying ‘later, then’ (Caitlin had come to dread the ‘later’).

For a month, she felt her love for Ember grow and grow, felt her connection with Ember take root deep in her soul, completely her in ways she never knew was possible. Caitlin and Frost flourish and thrive, easily switching back and forth when needed, allowing the other to be present in the moment even if the other had claim on the body.

For a second, she forgot…

Until she was reminded.

*

They were all gathering after the lasted Big Bad was been defeated, send to an Argus facility under Oliver’s watch. They were all gathered around Star Labs, Cisco eagerly handing out a drink he had designed and dubbed Golden G. Everyone had rolled his eyes, with Barry and Iris going so far as to aww.

She hadn’t been around when the Rogue’s came over. She knew how dangerous it would be to have Lisa Snart see Ember, have Ember race over, screaming “Auntie Lisa” and said Auntie Lisa putting two and two together.

Snart and Rory were still off with the Legends, so Lisa had taken over handling and leading the Rogues. The chances of her running into the father of her future daughter was slim but it wasn’t worth the risk.

“Hey! Hey! Everyone! I’d like to make a toast!”

Caitlin smiled as she bounced Ember on her hip to keep the smile on her face ever represent.

Everyone turned to Barry, lifting their plastic cups.

“To another victory! But also, to another chance.” Barry looked to Ember and the little girl giggled into Caitlin’s hair. “To another chance to be who we are, to continue to grow and experience life. To another day where we can meet new people and experience new love.”

A chorus of “To another chance” echoed through the lab. Joy and peace hovered over them all.

And then a bright blue ball of light appeared out of now, sucking the joy and love from the room. Caitlin turned as did everyone, all moving together. An acidic ball formed in her gut, getting tighter and tighter as the light grew and grew, dark and alive.

Three shadows stepped closer, their silhouettes casting three long figures on the floor. Caitlin eyes flashed as Frost got ready for what was to come. Barry flashed into his suit, coming to stand along- side with her Cisco flanking him. Joe had his gun drawn and Cecile was holding Iris back.

The tension rose as the figures stepped over the threshold, and the knot in her gut solidifying into a hard rock, the jagged edges cutting her as it dropped to the pit of her stomach.

Ember’s excited gasp took her heart along with it.

“MIKEY!”

Excited feet kicked her, and Caitlin clung tighter, pressing Ember to her chest as the girl, who she now knew had to be Mia and another man, the same one from before stepped out from the void.

Their faces were scrapped up, Michael had on a leather jacket instead of a parka, revealing those icy blues were that were definitely Snart, but his blonde hair looked bleached, windswept and wavy.

“Mia! Connor!” Ember exclaimed and wiggled in her arms.

Mia’s, with a scratched-up face, beamed over at the little girl. Without waiting for anyone’s prompt, she made her way over, blond curls bouncing, and it was her sudden advance that caused Caitlin to take a step away.

The bright smile fell, and those green eyes lost their momentary sparkle.

“Mommy?” Ember asked, her sweet voice pitched with concern and worry.

Mia looked between the two, her eyes saddening as understanding claimed her face. Before Mia would say anything, another figure walked out of the portal, snapping everyone’s attention away from Caitlin and Ember. The second all their eyes were shifted away Caitlin took a discreet step back.

The new comer had his head down, eyes fixed on a device in his hand as he spoke, “Okay! So, I got the thing to work, Mom said it shouldn’t glitch like with –” Brown eyes looked up and widened, his words cut off when he caught sight of his audience. “Uh, wow, hi.” He did a sweep. “Hi.” He said repeated lamely.

Ember squealed and the sound felt like a knife to Caitlin’s already bleeding heart. “William!”

This time she turned to Caitlin instead of trying to get out of her hold. “Look, Mommy! It’s William!”

“William?” Barry repeated off the side.

The tall brunet turned to Barry and grinned, eyes knowing. “How long since you did the DNA test for dad?”

She didn’t know what “William” was talking about not did she care. Her mind seemed unable to comprehend past the fact that these people were here to take Ember away from her.

Barry answered in a breathless tone. “A few months, give or take.”

William nodded. “Thanks for that.” Then he turned to Ember, and his grin widened. “Hey, sweetheart, you ready to go home?”

“YES!”

“Will.” Michael stepped toward to the other man, his blue eyes dancing between Caitlin, Ember and Mia and she knew he was trying to figure out a way to deal with this diplomatically. It felt like years, when really it was only a few weeks, since Michael walked into her life and placed Ember in her arms and now, here he was to take her away from Caitlin.

“What?” William followed Michael’s gaze and then released a soft, “oh.”

She felt someone step up behind her, felt an arm wrap around and with teary eyes Caitlin turned to meet Cisco’s sympathetic expression. He was nodding before she could even voice her thoughts, understanding her situation.

“Cait.” Mia spoke her name soft and gentle. Caitlin turned to meet the stranger, hating the recognition in the girl’s eyes. “It’s time.”

She tightened her hold on Ember, who turned to look at her, her brows pulled together into tiny furrow.

Caitlin felt the sadness in the room, sensed the pain everyone felt for her and she didn’t care about any of that. She felt a trickle of heartache and anguish that echoed with hers run rippling through her, the pain growing and growing until tears formed in her eyes.

A small hand touched her cheek and Caitlin turned meeting earnest dark eyes. “It’s okay, Mommy. I’ll see you again.”

She bit back a sob, knowing in reality, the little girl will be seeing her soon, but Caitlin… _Caitlin_ would have to wait _years_ before she will be able to hold the little girl in her arms, and who was to say the little girl will be her Ember?

“I know, sweetheart.” She said, managing out a controlled voice when all she wanted to do was break down.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Ember’s cheek, burning every tiny detail of her into her memory. She felt a chill rundown spine and willingly closed her eyes.

Ember opened her eyes and gasped with joy. “Mama! You came to say good bye.”

Frost managed a smile that Caitlin hadn’t been able to do. “I sure did, baby girl. When I see you in a few, you run over and you give me the biggest hug, alright.”

Ember giggled. “I promise.”

“Good.” She ran a finger over Ember’s cheek, tracing the chubby curve. “I can’t wait to see you again. I love you more than life, Emmy.”

“I know, Mama, I love you too.”

Frost nodded and then with a deep breath, she allowed Caitlin control over their body.

 _“Thank you, Frost.”_ She thought, the calmness Frost had instilled in their body remaining, affecting Caitlin too.

Her attention shifted to her daughter whose wide brown eyes beamed with joy. With everything in her, Caitlin forced herself to turn to Mia, tipping forward a bit, carefully, cautiously, hesitantly handing Ember over to the girl.

Ember giggled when Mia’s hands hooked under her armpits, the blonde girl grinning widely as she lifted Ember up.

“Mia!” Ember exclaimed her name, wrapping her arms around Mia’s neck, her little feet kicking back and forth, swinging freely. “I missed you.”

“Oh, I missed you, Em.” Mia closed her eyes, her smile softening into something sweet.

Footsteps thudded closer and Mia turned to the others. Ember pulled away and happily transferred herself over to Michael’s waiting arms, the blond boy grinning from ear to ear as he held her close him.

“Aww.” William said to the side. “It’s like we don’t exist.”

Ember giggled, pulling away a bit to press her cheek against Michael’s, looking over at William and the other boy, Connor. “I did miss you guys too. I did.” She insisted. “I made everyone a picture.”

“Aww, now how can I be mad when you drew me a picture.” William moved forward into their personal space to press a kiss to Ember’s cheek.

“Move, Queen, you can’t always hog her.” Connor pulled William away by the shoulder.

“Hey, girl. Gimme some.” He lifted a fist and Ember mimicked the action, bumping her fist against Connor, before they did a cute handshake that ended with Connor and Ember holding the other’s nose.

Caitlin watched all of this from the side lines, numb to it all, but at the same time, every part of body screamed in pain. Suddenly cold, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and forced a smile she knew wasn’t fooling anyone.

Green eyes looked over to her, sad and grateful. “Thanks for looking out for her.”

“Of course.”

Mia gave her a smile. “I know it’s hard, but… it’ll get better soon.”

That claimed her attention, as well as Barry’s and Cisco’s who’d been hovering near by, there in case she needed them.

“Wait, what?”

“What you do mean by that?”

They spoke over Caitlin before she could voice her suspicions.

“Uh…”

All heads snapped over to William who walked over to them with a sheepish look. “Right, so… You know how time travel works and how dangerous it is mess with future.” He said this to Barry, before his eyes shifted to Caitlin. “We can’t risk you knowing your future, given we just came back from saving it. So, Mom made this device, kind of like in Men in Black, that erases your memories. We did it with everyone who looked after the other kids.”

“You’re gonna erase our memory?”

“Hasn’t the timeline already been altered?”

“You can’t erase a month of memories, that will have serious psychological repercussions.”

“You can’t do this.”

“Is it safe?”

All around her, questions were flung left and right, and William answered them in stride.

“Yes.”

“No, well… yes, but no. It shouldn’t.”

“Not if you remember it. There will be some sensory memory but if anything, it will feel like Deja-vu.”

“Absolutely.”

Chills ran through her. She felt Frost lingering just below the surface, agitated by her emotions like always.

“What about the evidence?” Joe spoke then. “We have memories of Ember with us, how do you plan to—”

Mia winced and Michael looked away, guilty.

“Yeah…” Michael looked at Joe. “Shortly before coming here, we broke into your places and removed any evidence that Ember was there.”

“You did what?” Joe’s cop voice came out and Michael gave him a grimace like smile. “We had to, Pa—Uh, _Joe_.” He stumbled over Joe’s name that the detective thankfully didn’t focus on.

“Everything is kept in place, so it won’t look like anyone broke in.” William reassure them all. “Just… in case you were worried—”

“We’re not.” Cecile cut him off gently.

Her and Iris had moved closer to everyone.

Michael, who still had Ember in his arms, turned to them, his blue eyes lingering on their faces, a flash of pain crossing his feature.

He cleared his throat loudly. “Uh, you guys wanna say goodbye?” He turned to Ember. “You wanna go say goodbye, kiddo?”

Ember nodded, the beaming smile that had lit up her face now fading. “Okay…”

Michael set her down and Ember headed for Cisco and Barry, who dropped to their knees and accepted her hugs and kisses with teary eyes. Joe whispered how much he was going to miss her and that he’d see her soon and Ember nodded, pulling away to press a kiss to Joe’s cheek. She moved to Iris and Cecile and it was then that Caitlin finally looked away.

She looked at William who fiddled around with a device before heading over to the computer screens. He touched his ear and said, “Hey, mom, would connecting it to a computer work…”

A hand touched her arm. She looked up and met Michael’s blue eyes.

“Thank you, Aunt Cait. _And_ Aunt Frost.” He said with a forced humor. “Her moms and dad were worried, but they knew you’d both do a good job keeping her safe.”

“It was a pleasure.” She looked over to Ember who made her way over to them slowly.

She got to her knees, and Ember fell into her arms, hugging her tightly. The little girl understood what was going on, she had to, because her grip on Caitlin was tighter than ever. Ember pressed her face into her neck for a brief moment, and Caitlin fought the urge to hold onto her when she pulled away with a kiss to her cheek.

“I’m ready, Mikey.” Ember said, turning, her voice soft and sad.

Caitlin’s heart cracked further.

With a last smile in her direction, Michael took Ember hand, turning toward William who was clicking away on the computers. “Will?”

The brunet barely looked up. “Almost… got… Ready!” He looked at them. “If you could all just gather around this…barely considered computers.”

They all shuffled and did as instructed. Cisco wrapped an arm around her, and Caitlin held firm. Her cool and calm mask, her professional mask, was in place, hiding her emotions well. The future kids gathered on the other side of the table.

Caitlin looked up and over to where Ember who was once again in Michael’s arm. She grinned when she met Caitlin’s eyes.

“Okay…” William joined the group. “Now, I want you all to just keep staring at that single red down on the screen.”

She did as she was told, forcing herself to not look up, burning the image of Ember into her memory, holding into the scents of strawberry and citrus from her soap, the feeling her soft curls on her fingers, the press of her kisses against her cheeks.

“Okay… On the count of three…”

Her stomach turned.

“One.”

Cisco and Barry pressed against her side, Cisco’s arm tightening.

“Two.”

Tears finally rained down her cheek.

“Three.”

A bright flash claimed her vision and for a moment everything was silent, as if she’d been sucked into a vacuum.

Caitlin blinked and found herself in the lab, her face wet with tears.

“Hey, you okay?” Cisco asked her.

She wiped the tears away, confused. “Yeah… I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Barry exhaled next to her and leaned back against the screen. “It has been a hard month, we barely got any sleep.”

“Well,” Joe appeared with a bottle of Champagne. “Let’s celebrate to future sleep.”

“Hear, hear!” Iris called out.

All they walked away to get a glass of Champagne from Joe; Barry and Cisco lingered behind; concern written on their face for their teammate.

“You wanna head home?” Barry asked.

“No, it’s fine.” She gave him a smile.

He assessed her for a beat before nodding. “I’ll get a glass for us.”

“Your special drink is in the small blue valve, Barry.” Cisco called out.

“Thank you!”

“Hey…”

She turned to Cisco. “You sure you’re fine?”

She smiled, heart-warming at the concern in his voice. “I’m sure, Cisco.”

Laughter and voices jingled through the room and Caitlin happy joined her friends. As everyone joked around, chatting about their days, their plans, or anything interesting they’d heard (Anything really to lighten the burden the couple of days had been), she found herself frowning, feeling a small ball of anxiety in her stomach. It lingered beneath the surface, making it difficult for Caitlin to identify the cause of it, just that it was there.

Looking around, Caitlin tried to recall how long she’d felt this way, but nothing in the lab itself seemed to spark her memory. With an internal shake of the head, Caitlin forced herself to not get lost in her head, so she turned and attempted to keep her smile in place.

She met Barry’s questioning eyes and gave him a reassuring wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any mistakes :)) And for any pain I may have caused with this ending. <3.


End file.
